


Getting Through It Together

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregancy, Suicide Squad, anouncement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out you're expecting, you eventually have to tell Diablo. </p><p>Still suck at summaries, but it's good thougghhh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through It Together

“I'm pregnant.” You stare blankly past him. Not quite sure how he'd react. It was just as much a surprise to you, as it was currently to him.

He looks at you, but says nothing. The silence is killing you. It had taken three whole days for you to gather the courage to confess to him, and here he was not saying anything. It kind of pissed you off.

“Well say _something_ ”, you felt like you would explode if he didn't acknowledge any part of what you had said.

You knew why he was quiet. He had lost his own children, to his own hands. Shock, fear, guilt, all probably coursing through his body at the same time.

“I..I don't know what to say, _mi amor_.”

Your head falls, you knew he would have a harder time accepting this due to his past but you didn't expect it to be this, _awkward_.

“Neither do I, but I'm keeping it. And, and I know how you probably feel about it, so, I-I just wanted to know what you are going to do?” You swipe a few stray strands of hair falling from your bun behind your ear. God you felt so awkwardly on display. You could scream with the amount of anxiety seeping off of you.

He's still quiet. You can't take the awkwardness. It's killing you inside. You get up but he grabs your wrist, not forcibly, but a gesture asking you to stay.

You turn around and look him in the eyes.

“How.. how far along are you?” His eyes are soft. A small dose of hope flitters inside you.

“W-well, the test said four to six weeks, but I just found out three days ago.”

He looks down, “Why'd you wait so long to tell me?”

You sit back down, “I didn't know how to bring it up. It's, it's a weird situation for the both of us, because,you know..”

He nods looking at the white carpet, “It's definitely something I was caught off guard by” he looks back up to you, “but imma look at it like a new chapter in our lives _mami_. You've helped me rise from a dark, desolate point in my life, and I want us to continue to grow together.”

You smile, “So you're saying...that we're gonna get through this together?”

He moves his hand to your stomach, aware that though there was no physical difference, his child was growing inside you.

He kisses your cheek, “Like we always do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?! Cute and fluffy right?! Love me so Diablo. Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
